


Perfect Pitch

by trancer



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-22
Updated: 2009-12-22
Packaged: 2017-10-18 01:57:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/183699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trancer/pseuds/trancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There‘s a time and a place for everything, and Rachel Berry has chosen the wrong time and place to do THAT.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Pitch

Quinn purred like a contented cat getting its belly scratch. Her body became a flurry of motion - her back arched, her tongue ran over her lips, her fingers clenched the sheets tighter in their collective grips.

How Rachel Berry got to be so damn good at *this*, Quinn was almost afraid to ask. Well, at least not right *now* when she was doing it and it really, really well. Asking meant the possibility of knowing there might have been ones before. Quinn didn’t like sharing, even if it was with the past, or a potential future. Because Quinn was just insecure enough to think whoever taught Rachel, oh God she just did it again, THAT might come back. And Quinn’s not sure she could compete with the person who taught Rachel the counter-clockwise swirl with occasional figure-eight swipe.

There was an arm curled around Quinn’s thigh and a hand resting gently on her baby bump. Rachel loved to caress Quinn’s stomach when she was ‘down there’. There was tongue and lips, friction and suction. And there was..

Humming?

Quinn opened her eyes. She kept them open until the ceiling came into focus then closed them back again. It felt too good to drift, to move away from the pleasurable haze enveloping her body. But, dammit, there it was again, drifting into her ears. Oh, and vibrations which, Quinn had to admit, felt really good too.

She’d spent too many months in Glee. Too many days and nights staring at sheet music, listening to notes over and over again. They rang into her ears and Quinn recognized the notes - B flat, C, D, E flat. And Quinn couldn’t concentrate on the sex anymore because the damn notes were driving her crazy.

“Rachel?” She rose onto her elbows, gazing down at the mane of dark brown hair just below her baby bump. The notes continued, starting at the root and going up again. “Rachel!”

Brown eyes looked up at her. “Mmm?” Rachel asked, mouth all fish-like and clamped onto Quinn’s vagina.

“You are NOT practicing scales while going down on me!”

Rachel lifted up, releasing her hold on Quinn with a wet pop. “Not exactly,” she said sheepishly.

“You either were or you weren’t, there is no ‘not exactly’,” Quinn huffed.

“I was experimenting.”

“Now!?!”

“It’s something I read in, like, Curve or AfterEllen or something.”

“Who?”

“God, you are like the most community uninformed lesbian ever!”

Quinn winced slightly. She and Rachel had been secretly dating for over a month now, mind-blowing, toe-curling, awesome sex for almost two months. While Rachel had been patient with Quinn’s reticence to come out the proverbial closet and Quinn was on the verge of being seen publicly in a romantic manner with Rachel, she wasn’t ready to use ‘that word’. There were already enough labels slapped onto the invisible billboard that hovered over Quinn’s head. She just wasn’t ready for another one.

Rachel continued speaking, oblivious to Quinn’s momentary identity crisis, “It was an article about pleasuring your lover,” she paused, wagging her eyes lasciviously. “It talked about every woman having a perfect pitch, one that sends them over the edge. I was finding yours.”

“You read an article that said to hum while you went down on your girlfriend? And decided now was the time to try it? Without telling me?”

“Wow,” Rachel gasped. “I think that’s the first time you’ve used the word girlfriend. Are we?”

“What?”

“Girlfriends?”

“Would you quit changing the subject!”

“Hey! You’re the one who wanted to talk. I was perfectly happy snacking on the old box lunch..”

“By humming!”

“By trying to make you come!”

“Rachel! Gah!” Quinn flopped back onto the mattress, folding an arm over her eyes. Exasperated because she wasn’t sure which one of them was the one being difficult.

She felt the mattress dip as Rachel clambered up the bed. Felt Rachel’s warmth as she molded her body against Quinn’s, her warm hand once again resting on Quinn’s belly.

“I’m sorry,” Quinn sighed, not quite ready to remove the forearm covering her eyes.

“I just want to make you happy,” Rachel said softly.

“I know,” the forearm slipped off Quinn’s face. She gazed up into the soft, brown eyes staring down at her. “I just get so scared sometimes.”

“Why?”

“Because you’re the first person who’s ever loved me for me and not who I was pretending to be.”

“The real you is kinda awesome.”

Quinn chuckled wanly. “You’re just saying that.”

“I wouldn’t say it if I didn’t mean it.” Rachel quickly but gently placed her fingers onto Quinn‘s chin, tilting the blonde‘s head towards her. “I’m scared too. Terrified, actually. I have all these dreams and hopes and wishes and now,” she paused, willing herself to say the words, “You. What if I lose?”

“You won’t lose me.”

But Quinn didn’t promise and Rachel didn’t expect her to. Three months ago, all Rachel wanted was to be Finn’s girlfriend, aside from the whole wanting to be the newest rising star of both stage and screen. She expected to fall in love, eventually. She never expected a girlfriend. She never expected that girlfriend to be Quinn Fabray. And she certainly never expected love to be part of that particular equation.

“I also read,” Rachel’s lips spread into a coy grin, her hand sliding back down to Quinn‘s stomach and circling lightly. “That orgasms help with the baby. Relieves tension. Releases the good hormones.”

“You did huh?” Quinn smiled, glad the weird tension was broken. “And just exactly how many orgasms are we talking here?”

“Many,” Rachel leaned down, pressing her lips against the swell of Quinn’s breast which started her path down. “Many orgasms.”

Quinn was already acquiescing, hands reaching for the headboard, back gently arching, legs opening as Rachel slid down between them. “And the humming?”

Rachel ran her tongue up the length of Quinn‘s slit, shivering at the growly-gasp from Quinn‘s throat. “Just think of it as the icing on an orgasm layered cake.”

“Fine..” Quinn giggled then gasped as Rachel slid a finger inside her. “Just, like, no Fergie or something.”

“I wouldn’t dream of it,” Rachel purred into Quinn’s flesh, sliding a second finger to join the first.

Quinn thought about some sarcastic retort, had one already to fire off the tip of her tongue. Then, Rachel started humming. It was a ballad, something soft with a leisurely mid-tempo. Quinn drifted between completely giving in to the pleasure and figuring out just what the Hell Rachel was singing. A jumbled mass of thoughts fired all at once, which went something like - is that Celine Dion? No. Whitney Houston? No. Barbra Streisand? Too high..

The tempo began to increase. The notes building in a crescendo, higher and higher. Quinn stopped thinking. She couldn’t think. Not anymore. Not with the fingers, lips, tongue, and humming taking over her body. Her body writhed and undulated. Like a sailor thrashing in the water to get closer to the siren’s song, Quinn was possessed, entranced. Then..

Rachel hit her perfect pitch.

High, long, a note that seemed to last forever. A note sung in perfect symphony with fingers, lips, suction, friction. And Quinn came completely undone. She sang her own note, a keening wail, no where as perfect but just as passionate, erupted from the back of her throat. Her body a live wire on wet ground. There were stars and fireworks exploding on the back-of-her-eyelids canvas. Her neck arched, her back bowed and her toes curled.

And, still, Rachel kept humming the note.

It seemed to extend forever until it didn’t. Until Quinn, completely spent, collapsed back onto the mattress from that other place she’d been suspended. The note ceased but the humming continued, Rachel picking up at the refrain, slow and gentle and soft.

“Rachel..” Quinn croaked, reaching down with a hand and threading it into the brunette’s hair. “Rachel, please.”

She didn’t want it to stop, not really, but Quinn just.. needed a break from the sensory overload. Quinn shuddered at the withdrawal of Rachel’s fingers, shivered at every touch of Rachel’s lips as they kissed their way up Quinn’s body, then moaned when those lips met Quinn’s.

The kissing lasted forever, just lips against lips and softly, roaming hands with the occasional exploratory dip of Rachel’s fingers between Quinn’s legs to keep the fire stoked.

“You didn’t really read about doing *that* in a magazine, did you?” Quinn asked after an eternity when the desire for air superseded her desire for more kissing.

“I may have exaggerated the source of the inspiration.”

Quinn squinted her eyes suspiciously. “How long?”

“How long, what?”

“How long have you wanted someone to hum a song as they went down on you?” Rachel didn’t answer, merely diverted her eyes from Quinn’s. “Oh my God,” Quinn gasped. “You already have a song picked out, don’t you?”

Rachel’s eyes darted about, like she thought she might be in trouble. Again. “I may have compiled a list of songs I’d find sexually stimulating while contemplating having those songs hummed into my vagina.”

“Oh my God! So you figured if you did it to me, I’d do it to you?”

“Maybe..” Yep, Rachel thought, she was definitely in trouble.

Hard as she might, Quinn couldn’t find it in herself to be mad. The mask of faux-anger on her face quickly melted away, replaced with a glowing smile. “Why didn’t you just ask me?”

“I don’t know,” Rachel shrugged. “I thought you might say no.”

Quinn lifted her hand, grazing her fingers softly across Rachel’s jaw. “Don’t you know I’ll do anything for you.”

“Well,” Rachel admitted. “There was that one time..”

“Christ Rachel! What song?” Quinn laughed even though she knew that ‘one time’ Rachel was referring to. And, no, she still wasn’t quite ready to do *that*.

Rachel’s eyes lit up. “Seriously?”

“Dammit Rachel!” Quinn snapped. The girl could be seriously exasperating and a bit obtuse at the most inopportune times. “Do you want me to hum into your pussy or not?”

Which was all Rachel really needed. In a flash, she was flopping off Quinn and onto her back, shimmying her shoulders as she moved her body into position, primed and ready to go. “Okay, so I do have a list,” she said, the words coming out of her mouth a million miles a minute. “But, after careful consideration, I’ve narrowed it down to three songs for emotional resonance, tempo, and consideration of your range..”

“What’s wrong with my range?” Quinn huffed, already sliding down the mattress.

“Well..” Rachel’s voice trailed off as she realized discussing the limitations of Quinn’s singing voice right before Quinn was about to go down on her probably wasn’t the best time for such a discussion.

“And why do you get to pick the song for me but I can’t pick the song for you? I mean..” she leaned down, pressing her lips against that part of Rachel’s flesh that always made the brunette hiss. “It’s not like we’re never going to do this again.” Quinn accented her point with another swipe of her tongue.

Rachel released the lower lip caught between her teeth, suddenly remembering she was having a conversation. “Okay.”

Quinn picked an old Motown song, a melancholy ballad she always liked to play on her iPod. It didn’t have the vocal gymnastics of Rachel’s song. But it had the notes, and the resonance. It spoke in that way songs do when words aren’t enough and Quinn poured herself into that song as if she were emptying her soul. She sang all the things she’s always wanted to say to Rachel but was too afraid to. Her aches. Her fears. Her love.

And then Quinn hit the note. Rachel’s perfect pitch. And Rachel sang. That moment when the rest of the world disappeared and all that existed was just the two of them.

As it should be.

For the moment and for however long they could make that moment last.

It lasted a very long time.

Quinn learned all 17 of Rachel’s ‘songs’. Rachel learned all 33 of Quinn’s. Quinn’s original list had 21 songs and since she didn’t think it was fair that Rachel already knew 20 of them, she added some more, knowing how much Rachel loved a challenge.

Rachel finally got Quinn to do that ‘other’ thing she’d always wanted to do. Quinn enjoyed it very much. Especially when Rachel added..

Her perfect pitch.

END


End file.
